Fireworks
by Hitsuiro Issa
Summary: A Sayu and Light fanfic. haha. xDD At last, it took me days to finish this story! It's short, happy, and sweet. RxR please.


A/N: I'm Back! x3 Sorry for the long wait, I was really busy with school and exams. I'll be updating Butterflies soon- but that won't be till school is over (which is in a few days). Here's a short story about Sayu and Light. It's short because I want it to be, and I'm not in the mood for anything long and angsty. I'm okay with it, really. It turned out the way I want it to turn out- sweet and full of...Honey and Clover-ness. Haha. xD Rate and review as always. Thank you. Oh, by the way…please say so if you spot something…bad. I'm not Japanese, see, so I have no idea how they celebrate festivals…only except those I see on TV. TT

[EDIT: OMFG OUR MS WORD IS NOT WORKING. O I had to retype the whole thing again using notepad. (( DAAAMN. It's a good thing I still remember most of my previous work, but it took me days to make it... . 

On the good side, this remade version is better. I like it, and I'm happy. Haha. xDD So I have nothing to rant about...but sigh...I'll have to upload this on another computer. TT Fret not, though, for Hitsu-chan has plenty of internet-connected computers. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or anything else. Sigh.

-

Fireworks

-

The Yukimachi festival is celebrated every year, starting when the first Sakura petal falls from the trees. It is greatly anticipated among the folks- especially the young- for not only the Yukimachi festival signals the start of Autumn then Winter, it also signifies so many other things that drive a human being.

One of these is love. Most people find the said festival to be romantic, and it is a good time for one to court another and have enjoy each other's company.. It is also a good idea to spend the whole night with your loved ones, most importantly if those people haven't been with you for a very long time.

For her, a single being, she finds it one of the most significant moments of her youth that involved her brother.

He was near flawless, that brother of hers. He needn't to study but he always did, locked in his room. He was gifted with not only intelligence but also outstanding athletic abilities, and he wasn't mean, he didn't boast, he didn't pimp even if he could. Her brother was driven- and only driven- by Justice.

And that angelic smile of his...no matter how hollow it seemed at times, she was always enthralled by his mere upturn of lips. Always beguiled by the handsome twinkle in his hazel eyes.

Yes, he was captivating. Breathtaking even. And she was human- she couldn't help feeling the girlish happiness whenever he grinned at her like that, as much as he can't help lying to them and acting like everything was okay.

She always wondered why he needed to hide. They would understand anyway, or at least try to. That was why he was only near to perfect- he's still human, she thinks, and it would be unfair if they treat him as something far greater...or something less.

"Onii-sama," she calls softly, and she hits her knuckles once upon the wooden door to his room. There is a pause, and at last her brother greets her.

"Ah, Sayu! You look wonderful." he is all smiles, and she knows that even it was an act, he was sincere about the compliment. At this she blushes.

He chose not to dress for the occasion- but that was fine, he needn't to. He was fine the way he is, in that casual look of his.

"Shall we go now?" she asks cheerfully, and the question was made to distract him from noticing her tinted face; but he had noticed them already, pinching her pink cheeks with a teasing grin, which, she knew, was genuine. "Okay, okay. C'mon then."

They made their way to the living room, and she allowed her parents to fuzz over them- just once, perhaps, after such a long time. But even at this, she smiles. She knows how memorable tonight would be, and maybe it'd be the best- and the last time she'd be able to be with her brother. Work will take him away; work and pride and his drive for Justice. These little things would take her big brother away, and she must accept that, for she isn't a child anymore.

But how she wished she was.

Nevertheless, she feels contented somewhat, walking down the streets with him. Because if she was a child, she would never have the opportunity of going to a festival late at night with her brother, and he wouldn't smile at her like that, or compliment how she looked. She wouldn't even understand how important this could mean to her.

And she hated that, not being able to understand the things that happened.

She was beautiful. She knew he agreed, and she allowed herself to be proud of it. She only needs his confirmation of the fact- he, a marvelous human himself- and she's alright. There's nothing that can bring her down tonight. No, not tonight.

She's definitely going to be alright.

It was already crowded that time, and she delighted in seeing all other people wearing Kimonos and Ukatas and other clothes buzzing all over the place, and in the excitement she feels at a loss of what to do. But he was there with her, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling gracefully. "Why don't we play some games?"

He didn't wait for her reply, just stirring her to a nearby stall wherein the player must knock the three pins with three balls. She watched as her brother took a try at it, and, being superior in almost every way, he won her a huge teddy bear. She didn't ask for it, but here it was, being given to her by him. She allowed herself to smile after being transfixed for so long.

"Thank you!" she cries cheerfully, originally meaning to glomp him, but her arms were too full for that.

There were other things the two siblings had tried. There were various games, and food, and all the things they bought for themselves and parents, and soon after it was already midnight.

Funny, that. The place was still overcrowded, or at least seemed overcrowded with people, despite the time. Yet she and her brother must get going- it was a promise, after all, to not stay all night.

She licks sadly at her pink cotton candy, not wishing it so. It was too fun to end. Why couldn't they stay longer?

Her brother notices her downcast eyes, putting an arm around her neck. "C'mon, Sayu." he says softly, only for her to hear. "Look up. The fireworks display is starting."

She follows his gaze, then marvels at the magnificent ongoing of events in the sky. The colors weren't bothered by the noise, and the usual cheer in her eyes returned. He liked that. Never did he want to see her upset, after all.

After some time, the last explosive was released into the air- the best of all. She gave a gasp like all the other spectators, clapping their hands at the splendid end. It is here, of all times, he turns to face her, and she sees the look that said, "Listen to me well." and she follows.

"Sayu." he speaks her name, keeping eye contact, though she'd rather look away. She couldn't take the intensity of his bright orbs. "Can you promise me something tonight?"

Her eyes flicker away for a moment, yet quickly returning his gaze. "What is it?"

"Can you promise to never hate me?" he says, somewhat sadly, and she frowns. "Of course I'd never hate you," she replies. "Why would I?"

"Regardless of whatever I do in the future...can you really promise me that?" he insists.

"In return," she points out, a smile tugging her lips. "Will you promise...to protect me always?"

He looks surprised for awhile, then grins. "As always, Sayu."

"Then I swear to that!" she says happily, raising a hand. "Sayu-chan will never hate Yagami Light!"

He is somber for a minute, his hazel eyes dimming underneath his caramel hair. And then, he smiles.

A true smile.

It was the kind that held eternal bliss in his unwavering caramel eyes. She could see contentment washing over the hazel orbs like the blazing glory of sunlight, as his peculiar name suggests- and the silent reassurance calming him, like the kind of reassurance the moon- his chosen kanji- could give.

She lavishes in the tenderness and joy in her brother's eyes.

"Thank you. It means so much to me." he whispers, only for her to hear.

And with that he pulls her into his embrace.

It wasn't short-spanned or awkward. It was filled with gratitude, longing, happiness, and most importantly, it was filled with love. The kind of love that meant he was always there for her, through best and through her worst, and she knew it meant the same for him.

For she, even if she was inferior to him, she would give him everything he would need. She would do her best for him. And in return, he would do the same.

She was sure of that.


End file.
